xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shinzui
Shinzui, more commonly known as the Six-Tails (六尾, Rokubi), is a tailed beast currently sealed within Byakkō Uchiha of Konohagakure. The beast was first sealed into Julian Grey, then into an unknown Uchiha clan member, before being sealed into Byakkō. 'History' Early Years Shinzui first came into being in the waning days of the Sage of the Six Paths, who used his Creation of All Things ability to separate the Ten-Tails' chakra from its body and divide it into nine separate constructs in order to ensure that it would never resurface after his death. Some time after being created, the Sage sat down with all the young tailed beasts and told them that they would always be together even when separated, and that one day they would become one entity again with different names as well as forms than they did then when the time came for them to understand what true power is. 'Abilities' As a tailed beast, Shinzui possesses a large quantity of chakra and can perform the Tailed Beast Ball. He has flexible muscles, which grant it great speed despite its large size. He also sports sharp claws and fangs, which can cut through most materials. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation: Shinzui has the ability to use Fire Release and Yin Release simultaneously, allowing it to use Shade Release. With it, it can absorb, manipulate, and release chakra taken from an opponent. After using this ability, Shinzui is able to detect their natural elemental affinity, and then freely manipulate the victim's chakra element and perform ninjutsu of that element. This allows him to deconstruct and learn the abilities of his opponents, and he can presumably utilise all forms of nature transformation as a result. 'Appearance' Shinzui resembles a white tiger, with lightblue flames running from his neck down his back where it parts covering his six tails. He also has flames on the back of his paws on his shoulders. Overall, this gives him a similar appearance to Matatabi, the Two-Tailed Demon Cat. During the last remaining days of the Sage of the Six Paths' life, Shinzui was a young kitten much smaller than its present-day self, but was still much larger than the Sage. 'Personality' Shinzui has been shown to be very respectful and compassionate towards others. Unlike most of the other tailed beasts, Shinzui has always fully trusted and respected his jinchūriki, a result from only having compassionate and caring hosts. Julian, as well as many other, has on countless occasions called Shinzui for "lovable", also showing that the tailed beast is treated with the same respect and love that he gives too. 'Trivia' *All of Shinzui's jinchūriki have come from the Uchiha clan. *Shinzui (真髄) literally means "quintessence"; which is the combined energy and force from the four natural elements (earth, fire, wind and water), hinting Shinzui's power to absorb and redirec all of the elemental affinities. *When Zacha Summers was inside Byakkō's mind, he met Shinzui and was first mistaken by the beast to be someone else, leaving him and Byakkō confused. **It wasn't until much later when it was finally revealed that Shinzui had mistaken Zacha to be Julian Grey, his ancestor and the first jinchūriki of the Six-Tails. The reason was that Zacha and Julian look identical to each other. *It is also shown that Shinzui has a special connection with Zacha Summers. *It is possible that Shinzui was the first Tailed Beast to be sealed into a host. Category:Tailed Beasts